Rini's growing up
by Xeno Angel Mira
Summary: Complete! two of the most unexpected people fall in love after a long friendship and changing of destiny
1. Default Chapter

Rini's growing up  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, and not making any profit off of it. The story's I write are just for fun. Nothing more.  
  
The crystal palace was a peaceful place; nothing had disturbed it in years. Queen Serenity and King Endymion were still just as elegant as the old days to their people as they had been 20 years ago when Rini had come back to the future after training. Now a days Rini and Hotaru never left each other's side. They were the best of friends and now were all grown and on there own.  
  
"What do we do tonight?" Rini said to Hotaru sitting across from her at one of the coffee shops just north of crystal Tokyo.  
  
"It's up to you, something to get your mind off that low life" Hotaru states with a scowl "why someone would ever stand up someone like you blows my mind. But you don't need him, you have me. I'll never let you down Rin." Hotaru continued.  
  
"Yeah. But I liked him so much." Rini says lowering her head.  
  
Hotaru then reaches over and places her hand on top of Rini's. "Come over to Michiru's and Haruka's and Setsuna's mansion with me tonight." Says Hotaru gripping Rini's hand tighter.  
  
The feeling of warmth and confort fills Rini as she begins to sweat uncomfortably. They both stand up and part ways promising to meet at Michiru's mansion at 7:00.  
  
Hotaru rushes right over to the mansion unsure of some questions she needs the gang to help her answer. Haruka answers the door to see a panicked Hotaru standing there in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Haruka exclaims.  
  
With an excited tone, Hotaru answers "yes, very much so! Rini, its Rini! She's coming tonight, and it's weird, she got dumped, and now things feel weird. Hello, weird. How can things be weird, I'm scared."  
  
With a lost look on Haruka's face she stutters to try to catch up. "What? Weird? And that guy dumped her, why? Please slow down."  
  
Hotaru takes a deep calming breath to make sense of everything. "She was depressed because that asshole dumped her, and like normal, I did the friendly thing and conforted her, but when I touched her, um, um. . . I don't know if this is the right way to express this, but there was a uhhh . . . attraction."  
  
Haruka grins widely at her little angel of death as Michiru and Setsuna walk into the room. Looking back at them Haruka says "Listen to this girls, our baby is falling in love with none other than our very own princess."  
  
A look of surprise strikes everyone's faces as they try to understand Haruka's statement.  
  
Hotaru sighs "I shouldn't have said anything, it's probably nothing. But she'll be here in about an hour, so don't say anything."  
  
Setsuna walks over to Hotaru and kisses her on the forehead. "If it feels right, go for it. You'll know."  
  
The time Hotaru has anchously waited for finally rolls around when she hears the doorbell. With a deep breath Hotaru opens the door to reveal Rini in a low cut tank top and blue jeans.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hotaru asks as Rini steps past her relieving any doubt that she's had about Rini.  
  
"I'm ok, doing pretty good actually, so, are we watching movies tonight?" Rini says as she looks over at the taller females walking into the room.  
  
Michiru holds up several dvd boxes "we've got some really good ones."  
  
They all make their way to the huge living room and throw themselves on to the couch in front of the big screen. Setsuna leans over the back of the couch and pulls out several blankets as Michiru skips over to the kitchen to bring in all the snacks. Setsuna finishes popping in the first movie when Michiru sets the platters down and climbs under the blanket between Haruka and Setsuna who sits on the far left end leaving Rini on the far right end all bunched together. The moviefest goes on for hours as they watch, laugh and criticize just about ever aspect of the movies. As Rini sits there she thinks to herself, that this is the most fun she's ever had since her days training as a scout. Everyone looks over to Rini as she unconchously smiles. When she turns her head to look at her audience, they all go back to the movie except one on looker that she catches gazes with for several minutes. Rini's eyes focus with great detail on the enchanting purple eyes and then down to her glistening lips and then to her beautiful black hair.  
  
Hotaru immediately feels the connection and grabs Rini's hand under the blanket. Without a word they clasps their hands together tightly as if speaking through them. The rest of the group starts smiling, but still have their eyes locked on the movie, not daring to ruin their moment. Rini lets out a dry breath, as she try's to say something quietly to Hotaru, but finds the loss of sound. Her emotions can be heard by this breath and seen by the look on her face.  
  
Her black haired object of affection just nods her head, reading her like a book.  
  
Michiru clicks the off button, suddenly startling everyone, they all look at her confused as she grabs Haruka's and Setsuna's hands and leads them upstairs leaving the other two alone to search their hearts. Haruka sighs "it was just getting good in there, a lot better than the movie."  
  
"Come on now, we're cramping their style. Give them some space dear, it will all work out. It was so long ago that they were children having sleep over's, but even then they had lived longer than most normal people." Says Michiru as she departs to her room with Haruka following. Setsuna then walks into her room down the hall.  
  
Back downstairs on the couch Rini and Hotaru gaze at each other longingly un-able to pull their sights away. Rini hesitantly pulls her hand up and places it lightly on Hotaru's cheek.  
  
"Ho. . . Hotaru. . . I don't want to mess up our friendship, but this is new to me. I don't know when this feeling started, but it feels so right." Rini says in a hushed tone.  
  
Hotaru moves forward and places her lips upon Rini's. Their hearts flutter with giddiness and excitement as they kiss for what seems to be an eternity. When they finally pull apart Rini can feel tears wetting Hotaru's face.  
  
"Rini, don't worry about our friendship, I love you, I always have and nothing about that will change. I just love you on a new level now and even if things went sour between us, I will always still love you. I'm your guardian, I will never fail my beautiful princess." Hotaru says while pulling Rini into her arms. "And I know this is new for you, I feel the same. Scared, but you don't have to love me back if you don't want to, I'll understand, but I'll never abandon you."  
  
Rini begins to cry knowing that everything is changing and she couldn't be happier about it. She wanted to scream to the world that she loved Hotaru. Rini suddenly stiffens up at that word that had wondered into her mind. LOVE. She said it over and over in her mind. That word sounded so right and yet not even enough to describe what she was feeling. Right then she knew it was right without a doubt. 


	2. Rini's growing up

"Hotaru, love isn't enough to describe my feelings. Be with me till the end of time as something other than my guardian, my lover." Rini says as she slips her sacred ring off and slips in onto Hotaru's finger "keep it as a small symbol of my love. Now you have my ring, and my heart."  
  
Hotaru starts sobbing as Rini holds her tighter. Suddenly they hear a creak at the top of the stairs and see the three who had snuck back out of their rooms hiding behind the banister.  
  
"I wonder how the queen and king will react to this news tomorrow" the blond behind the banister states.  
  
"They'll be thrilled, I just know it." Says Hotaru wiping away the wetness on her face.  
  
"Well it's late, go grab a room and we'll be there in a minute." Setsuna says picking up the mess around the couch.  
  
When Rini and Hotaru get dressed for bed and turn around they see the gang standing in the doorway. They all climb into the large bed and start telling stories of years past.  
  
Rini is the first one awake the next morning to look up and see everyone crunched up on the same bed and in the same positions as they had been when they fell asleep in the early hours of recalling good times they had in the past. She shakes everyone awake and climbs out of bed. After lunch they all head to the crystal palace to speak with the Queen. At the gates, they see Sailor Mercury guarding.  
  
"It's really great to see you all, here on a casual visit?" Mercury asks while opening the gate.  
  
"Yeah, your week to watch the gate I see." Setsuna says.  
  
Mercury closes the gate back and leads them through the palace "Yes, sad to say, but suspicious powers have been detected, just being cautious." She says as they arrive in front of Serenity.  
  
"It's no alarm though. How are you doing my baby?" Serenity says.  
  
"Well mom, I'm in love" says Rini looking up at her tall elegant mother with a beautiful white shade of hair.  
  
"Take good care of her Hotaru." Serenity says with a smirk.  
  
"How'd you know mother?! I myself just found out last night." Rini exclaims.  
  
"I know you, you are me, we are connected by the moon. I can sense what you're feeling. I knew this would happen long before you even did." Serenity says with a light laugh. "It is destiny, you can't change that."  
  
Rini suddenly feels arms around her as she glances back to see Hotaru and then Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Mercury, and Serenity pile on top of her sending her crashing to the floor from all the weight. King Endymion walks in to witness a dogpile with his wife on top. Everyone looks up to see the strange look on his face.  
  
"Dear, what are you doing to our daughter down there?" Endymion says while lifting Serenity up.  
  
"Honey, our baby has falling in love, with you know who finally." Serenity says looking back at the group helping each other up.  
  
"Serenity, I think its time we put you on a diet" Mercury says causing everyone to break into a laughing fit.  
  
Endymion and Serenity look at each other with a grin "Well it just so ha. . ." Endymion is cut off as loud explosions are heard and felt. They all run to the security screens to see smoke, and debree, as if the whole city has been leveled in one blast. Serenity then gets a stern look on her face as she rushes to the gate. "Scouts ready yourselves, Mercury gather the others!"  
  
In no time they are transformed and running after Serenity.  
  
"Serenity! What is it? What did this?" Neptune asks in mid run.  
  
"I don't know for some reason, we havnt been able to pinpoint the evil energy" Serenity says as she runs into the debree checking for survivors.  
  
Chibi Sailor Moon stops and starts to chant causing small white lights to circle around the city creating a dome. When she opens her eyes she sees the group look at her astonished by her trick.  
  
"Come on, I've trapped what ever did this, he's close, I can feel his thoughts . . . ah, he's coming right to us. Ready yourselves!" Rini says in a panic.  
  
Serenity looks at Chibi Sailor Moon "Tell me how you did that later after we take care of this."  
  
They both nod as the tall man comes into view. Before the man reaches him Mars, Jupiter and Venus transport in with Mercury.  
  
"Sailor Scouts, I haven't faced one of those in about 400 years. Serenity? No, wait her daughter. I see now." The strange enemy says understanding the situation.  
  
"I'm sorry girls, someone that shouldn't have been here came to this city to hide. Who know what would have happened if they would have gotten away, probably try to destroy my planet. I couldn't have that could I? My galaxy would have been thrown into chaos. Better here then there." The man explains.  
  
"You destroyed my city, my kingdom to save your own city several galaxy's away? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT! TELL ME HOW IT FEELS!" Serenity screams as she lifts her arms into the air sending meteors crashing into planets several galaxy's away throwing the man into shock. "Learn, you don't mess with the moon kingdom. Centuries ago I learned about you and your kingdom, no exactly innocent are you, my mother warned me about the Kryou Galaxy."  
  
"You're right, and I would be lying if I said I hadn't planned on taking your kingdom, but look at it now, nothing to take." King Kryou says "But I promise I will get you back for what you've done to my kingdom" with that said He transports back to his kingdom.  
  
"How'd he get out I thought I trapped him with my dome." Rini says surprised. 


	3. Final Chapter Rini's growing up

"Mars, report to the king that we are now at war with the Kryou nation." Serenity says sending Mars off to the palace, the only thing not completely destroyed. Tears form in everyone's eyes at the sight of the destroyed city and all of the dead bodies. They order a clean up crew out of Tokyo to come in.  
  
"At least it isn't a total loss of all of our people, only this city, and some people made it out alive in the city." Neptune says trying to confort Serenity as they walk among the debree. Serenity then orders the scouts to return to their planets and gather their army's for a defense line. Hotaru gives Rini a long kiss before she departs to Saturn, and Rini leaves for the moon. For the past few years, Rini has grown the moon Kingdom back up on the moon and led them to prosperity. Returning to her very own people makes her feel more than just the young princess. Technically her mother ran the Earth kingdom, but as accustom to the old days, it was still referred to as the moon kingdom, but since the two were one in the same on one minded. Snapping out of her thoughts Rini continues to call forth the generals on the moon, and ready the weapons. When she turns around, she finds her praised army standing there. One of the female generals speaks as she steps forward "Princess Serene, everything is ready as requested were shall our post be?"  
  
"Report to King Endymion and receive your orders from there" Rini says before she informs her people out under the balcony about the upcoming war, and danger. After telling her people to stay safe she goes to her crystal tower and forms a protective barrier over the moon, then transports to Saturn to find that everything is set and everyone is waiting back on Earth. They go back together to the palace and lets them know of the final finishes.  
  
Before they all go to the crystal tower in the palace to chant a protection for Earth, Endymion stops Serenity and asks her not to fight. None of the scouts understand this action.  
  
"We are having a baby, I don't want Serenity endangered" the king states to the others.  
  
Everyone's mouths gap open with surprise. They all agree to go to the tower and then head to the Kryou planet without Serenity.  
  
Transporting onto Kryou planet reveals an army waiting for the scouts. A battle sparks immediately. Being out numbered by hundreds the scouts start to fall fast until Chibi Sailor Moon gathers a lot of energy to dispel it through her hands insenerating enemy's when it hits. This quickly evens the odds but leaves Chibi Sailor Moon exhausted and several of the scouts injured after the long fight. Chibi Sailor Moon stands to her feet and starts walking into the city while the others rest.  
  
"Rini, no! Wait!" Hotaru calls out while running after her.  
  
Entering the city limits, Chibi Sailor Moon encounters ambushes waiting for her, individuals stronger than the army they first faced. When Sailor Saturn catches up, she witnesses Chibi Sailor Moon transform into a new costume, somewhat darker, and a sword at her side. She sees her pull if from its sheath and begin slashing at the enemy. She senses a fierce aurora surrounding her love. The battle is over in no time, she puts her sword away and turns to look at the group who has now rested and caught up.  
  
"Small Lady, you have drastically changed" Venus says to Rini.  
  
"For the better, I'm growing, every generation changes, I suppose I just needed something to trigger it" Rini replies.  
  
Mars steps up "I think this is enough for today, we need to get home and get some sleep"  
  
They go back to the Crystal Palace to learn that attacks have been attempted on Earth but the barrier prevented infiltration. They discuss Rini change and inspect her silver crystal to find spots of the Saturn Crystal inside of it causing most of the change. Since the crystal comes from deep inside of its owner, this is surprising.  
  
"Do we really have to destroy the whole Kryou kingdom?" Rini asks.  
  
"No I would prefer not to, but there is nothing else we can do. Their king has been in control before I was even around and he's always been trouble. It's better to go ahead and weaken him before he becomes a big threat. All I need you all to do is dismantle his army's and defense. Teach him that his peoples life is nothing to play with, like he did ours" Serenity says "now get to sleep."  
  
Everyone head off to the palace rooms except Rini and Hotaru who head into the courtyard hand in hand.  
  
"Your amazing, I'm glad you're mine, I can brag" Hotaru says.  
  
"It's because of you. My love for you is what made me amazing" Rini says to Hotaru as they walk into the grassy part behind the most beautiful flowers in the kingdom. "This used to be my hut hiding place. No servalence cameras or anything. Those were really nice times" Rini says while crawling into the bushes leading into a big open covered hut just like she had said. They lay there for several minutes before they start locking lips again like the night before. "We've had no time to ourselves since this is all started" Hotaru says while inches away from Rini's face.  
  
Rini then grabs Hotaru's face and brings it back down on hers as the sexual tension overcomes her and she starts pulling Hotaru's shirt off. Her hands search her grabbing every inch of Hotaru's body sensually. They both eventually make their way out of every article of clothing they have on and intimately share their bodies with each other for hours unable to stop until sleep comes over them. In the early hours of the morning Hotaru awakens and looks at her beautiful bare goddess through the darkness. She dresses them both and carry's her into the room and falls back asleep after laying her upon the bed. A few hours later the two are woken up by the scouts hovering over them. Rini looks around unaware of her surroundings.  
  
"Come on girls, time to kick some more ass today" Jupiter says already in her uniform.  
  
"All right we end this today, don't stop until the job is done" Rini says as she leaps out of bed and transforms with Saturn following soon after.  
  
They transport to Kryou and continue the battle they had started the day before. In a few minutes of walking into the city they are attacked like before. Chibi Sailor Moon leads the group through them angrily. They reach the rustic castle in no time and find King Kryou waiting for them.  
  
"I'm not surprised that you made it this far, but I'm surprised your planets still exist, I've hit them pretty hard, you must be good to keep me out of them" the cocky man says with a smirk. "Your people are too weak anyways, if you need someone to protect you, then you don't deserve to live, but your mother and her mother seemed to think differently. I would like to change all of that though.  
  
He crouches down low and places his hand on the ground drawing the life from all of his subjects causing them to die. He stands back up and thrusts for Chibi Sailor Moon.  
  
"You took their life to save your own?!" Pluto shouts.  
  
All of the scouts charge forward and take their place forming a circle around the two fighting.  
  
"He's got too much power, I can't take him, a little help please!" Chibi calls out to the others.  
  
Mars rushes over and tackles Kryou sending him to the ground giving Chibi Sailor Moon enough time to regain her stance. He gets back up and starts to lift Mars by her neck when he is suddenly set on fire. He drops her and beats the flame out, only to be caught in place by Venus's whip. He easily breaks free and comes after the girls. Everyone dives out of the way but Neptune is caught in the side by a blade that he throws out of thin air. She falls onto the ground in pain lying in the blood pouring out. Mercury rushes over and starts wrapping her wound to stop the bleeding while the others attack Kryou to keep him distracted from Neptune and Mercury. Venus once again grabs him with her whip while Jupiter beats him around until he breaks free again sending his sword right through Jupiter two drops to the ground. The remaining girls attack while Mercury protects and cares for the injured. Before long at least every scout has a serious injury or has been injured in some way. When Chibi witnesses Saturn thrown on the floor an anger drives her forward sending her sword to his neck. A sharp pain enters her lower side; she looks down to see a huge knife stuck deep in her. She struggles not to loosen up but can't help but feels unconchisness calling her. With her last ounce of strength she screams at the top of her lungs as she sends the sword through his neck, forcing the blade down with both hands, cutting into her left palm. With him dead she rolls off his body as everything turns black.  
  
The sweat scent of her mother is the first thing that she familiarizes with when she wakes up. Looking around, Rini notices all of her friends standing around, most of them bandaged up.  
  
"We are all proud of you" Serenity says to her daughter.  
  
Rini looks over to her left side to see her very own angel of death. At the sight of her, she smiles, then takes her hand and pulls her down to plant a long kiss upon her sweet tasting lips. The words 'I love you' escape Rini's mouth. They all help Rini out of bed and head down for breakfast.  
  
Fin  
  
This was the funnest fic I've every written. I didn't to make it too long. But maybe one day I'll start up some more chapters I doubt it though. Thanks for all your reviews, and reading it. Means a lot to me. 


End file.
